


I Want Your Sex

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: [Gift Fic for ShiningShinko]Shower sex with ZeroX, and Cuntboy!Zero





	I Want Your Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningShinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningShinko/gifts).



> got 2 more gift fics to finish which may take longer, but for now, getting this posted

Despite how they’ve been together, not once have they had sex.

Zero watched from the sidelines as X jumped and dodged a tag team of their unit. The exercise was supposed to help them learn to evade and escape in certain situations of Maverick attacks. If the ceiling was falling, or projectiles were coming at you. Being fired at and such. X in this drill was supposed to be a faux “Maverick” while the tag team was Hunters. They were hesitating, however, due to the fact it was X fighting them and how they shared a semblance of his sympathetic ways. The Blue Android had to remind them time and time again that he wouldn’t get hurt. Even so…

“Alright,” he spoke up, finally after another failed shot. “That will be all for today. Practice later on your free time and review the footage to learn how to better yourself. You're dismissed.” 

The two hunters nodded and saluted before quickly turning and running off. Zero turned to look at his partner, who was leaning back on his palms. His head was tilted back, back slightly arched and legs split open awkwardly. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say X was teasing him by that display. By he knew that X wouldn’t do that- at least in _public_. 

But, you never know. X could be like that.

“Zero...they were doing fine. You shouldn’t be so hard on them.” X chided him once he had walked over and helped X up. In the small distance, he wound his arms around the smaller’s waist. X sighed and moved his own around Zero’s shoulders. 

It felt so right. Having each other in their arms. From all the wars, pain and loss, the time between them so intimate like this was a deep welcome. Plus, X always got soft and relaxed being held or hugged, which was a bonus. 

They stayed like that, just swaying and holding one another close before X coughed a bit curtly. Zero blinked open his eyes to peer down at his partner. X had a small flush on his face. “You know…” he started, “You’re the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret...or at least not as public…”

“Hugging is fine, isn’t it? Most of them will just think we’re being ourselves.” Zero countered with a chuckle. X only mumbled before stepping away, looking down at himself and grimacing. Zero understood why as he noticed the burn marks and char on X’s armor. He didn’t think X got hit so much, but as he saw now, he stood corrected. It didn’t appear as if he would need to get his full armor fixed, but a trip to the showers was in order. 

So, without a further word, Zero took the other’s hand and began to lead him out of the training room and down to the showers. X stumbled behind him at first, before catching up and walking besides Zero. They kept their hands together as they walked, despite X's previous remark about them dating. Looking around gave away enough that people knew all too well. So X was worrying over nothing in actuality. 

* * *

When they arrived at the showers, the majority of the stalls were occupied or out of order. X walked along ahead of Zero before finding an open one and motioning for Zero to join him. This time, Zero was the one to flush. They've never showered together, but now...

Zero is starting to think X did that resting pst intentionally. 

So, he followed in and close the door. The see-through screen became solid as X turned on the water faucet. Soon, hot water was cascading down their bodies and Zero's hair, quickly soaking them up. Dirt and grime collected on their armor began to trail down them and down the drain. Zero let it, while X scrubbed down his armor. As he finished, he turned to Zero and began to scrub the red armor. The wearer looked down and hugged X softly. 

"There's something I want to ask you..." the blond started, as X looked up and dropped the cloth. His face was flushed and eyes hooded, seeming to match what Zero suspected he had. They weren't wire connecting and yet X seemed to know what he was thinking. 

"Me too..." X followed, and Zero shivered. One of X's hands had trailed down his waist to his hips and thumbed the little divot that would unlock Zero's pelvic armor. "I want to try doing something with you...that I've wanted to try for a while now." 

Zero damn near begged X to go ahead and start. Instead, he leaned down to kiss X hard. The Blue android responded in turn, pressing against Zero and kissing back with as much love and passion as Zero. Steam continued to circle around them and add to the heat, but Zero got dizzy from X's kisses and tongue alone. He decided to return the favor himself by finding the latch on X's own armor and bringing it off. The metal made a loud clang, however, and the two pulled away to make sure no one noticed. 

No one said anything and the one reploid female was still singing some Russian song.

"Impatient brute," X commented with a laugh. Zero growled and nipped the other's neck. X gasped then whined when Zero's hand found his growing erection and began to tease the head. 

X bucked his hips when one finger circled the under shaft and the vein running along with it. When that became too much, the blond moved to fist the appendage and beginning to stroke it. X moaned, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Zero kept this up before his own curiosity got the better of him and he knelt down. On his knees, he could clearly see X's penis. The overall look was not disappointing, quite average actually. Even so, Zero took the time to admire it as he kissed the head and left a trail down to the base. X shivered and then gasped when Zero reached back and wrapped his mouth around the head. X's whines continued when Zero began to move down more and back, making sure to keep a steady suction and tongue movement. 

X panted and with some stumbling, he removed the blonde's helmet and dropped it down. No one made any indication, which left X to run his hands over X's hair and scalp. With easy movements, he gently pushed more down on Zero's head, effectively making the other take more of him into his mouth. The blond strained at first but soon went back to the even pace he had prior. X didn't push his again and instead let Zero do his own thing. 

After a couple more minutes and X getting very close when Zero had started to deepthroat him, he pulled him off and looked down. The other's face was flushed red, lips a little pinker and eyes hooded more. He was panting hard and X had to resist throat fucking him. His hair was also soaked by now from the water falling around them. There was a touch of brown on the scalp that X found slightly cute.

"Here...I want to return the favor..." X said softly, gently nudging Zero to stand. The steam around them did nothing to help their racing cores. 

Zero simply nodded and watched as X kisses his neck and trailed his hands down to the pelvic plating. He quickly found those divots and gently began to unclasp the metal. When X kissed his stomach and moved down to his knees, however he stopped and stared between the blonde's legs. Zero quickly remembered and stumbled to explain.

"X y-you don't-"

"I want to. Please."

Zero could never deny X's begging eyes. Something about them just made him comply so easily, and the fact that he would do anything for X. So, without a break of resolve, he nodded slowly and braced his hands against the wall. 

Nodding back, X slowly trailed a hand down the soft folds in place of a penis. Zero breathed hard as X's fingers trailed lower and found the small nub hidden in. The sudden friction on an otherwise barely touched place made Zero bite down on his hand to stop the cry. X then moved his other hand to the blond's thigh while the other rested on his lower back. Canting the dark hips up and leaned forward, X gave a hesitant lick just above the most sensitive part between Zero's thighs. The latter moaning and bucking up to get more. X obliged and licked again, then again. 

Zero groaned as X kept licking at his clit. No one besides himself had even touched down there. Much less, _lick at it_. And X's tongue was doing wonder; licking up from his clit then a bit lower to the opening that lead deeper into him, then back up. Soon enough, X got bolder and decided to go ahead and try something else. 

Before Zero could really react, X had already begun to slide in a finger inside him. It was slow, cautious; Zero winced slightly at first but slowly began to relax. The hot water was still strong on him and kept him relaxed as X began to slowly pull and push the one finger in him. When X noticed how more looser he got, he added a second just as slowly. Zero only moaned as those two fingers began a thrusting motion. The friction felt good, and the pleasure began to mount. X curled his fingers by accident, yet Zero let out a high pitched, almost, yelp. X thought he hurt him before Zero bucked down and circulated his hips on X's fingers. The brunet whimpered, not desperately wishing to bury himself inside his partners heat. 

"Turn around and put your hand against the wall, please." X requested as he removed his fingers and stood. X peered at the almost lavender and sticky fluid on his fingers before it was washed away. Meanwhile, Zero nodded silently and turned on slightly shaky legs. After repositioning his hands on the wall and breath hand, he gasped as X grips his hips and pulled them back. His knees bent, and he hunched down, effectively being about X's height or even slightly smaller. When he felt something blunt press against him, he flushed and relaxed as best as he could. It was really happening...

X leaned forward closer to him and panted hard. "Stop me if its to much." Was all he got out before he began to push forward. 

There was resistance at first, before Zero growled and tried to relax. It did hurt, but he knew that was going to be normal- for him anyway. X went slow though, and got the head in when the resistance began to fade. Instead, X pulled back slightly before pushing forward again. Zero understood his idea of going in slowly, and kept himself relaxed. Even with the slow movements, the blond had to take deep breaths. 

X was panting behind him. One hand moved down between the blond's front and down more. Zero whined as two fingers rubbed against his clit, leaving him writhing in more pleasure. Before long, X gave one more slow thrust before he was fully in and both of them groaned. X had to brace himself from the tight heat inside of the other that was encompassing him. Zero whimpered at the loss of friction, hence for reminding X he wasn't the only one teetering. 

So, after getting another nod from Zero, he pulled out slowly nearly all the way before pushing in again at the same pace. The weird purple fluid Zero was creating, added to the hot water still falling down on them made it easy to keep the motion going. Zero simply sighed and inhaled sharply between X's slow and testing thrusts. There was still minor pain but it seemed to go away slowly. If he was honest, the blond was almost upset.

"You can go harder, X," Zero commented and turning his head back. "You won't hurt me." 

The brunet nodded and panted hard before pulling out and then thrusting back in hard. Zero gasped as X repeated the movement again. Then once more. And soon after, a steady rhythm was found. 

For a for a time they stayed that way. With X thrusting into Zero and the blond moaning into his hand. The fingers between his legs hadn't stopped, making the pleasure mount on itself. X on his part was enjoying the slight squeeze as he thrusted into Zero. It was also warm and slick inside, which lead to more juices dribbling out and running down the blond's thighs. That too was washed away quickly.

During one particular thrust, Zero cried out in alarm as X hit something deep inside. It sent a shock of pure _pleasure_ into him and he moaned lowly as X sped up, now shifting that one spot repeatedly. The new pleasure and steam made his legs and arm get shaky, prompting Zero to slide a bit lower down. X scotted back himself, until the blond was on his hands and knees. 

This way, X went deeper in and hit a new angle. The motion of X's finger hadn't stopped, and by that point he didn't bother to keep his voice down. Sensing the excitement from his partner, X sped up until he was slamming into Zero. 

The new angle, provided by the repeated pounding and flicking below, quickly brought the Warrior Hunter to the brink. He could barely speak besides a few mutters of "Close-!" And "X!". X relished it all.

"T-together...Zero-" X cried out, then followed by a groan and warning squeeze on the blond's hips. Zero could only cry out in escstacy and X's name. However, he was reaching his limit and before long his hips began to cant and buck, seeking the relief from his lovers hand and hips. X kept pounding into him, rocking the others form and jerking both of them forward slightly.

Leaning over the other, X nudged Zero to look at him. When it did, he caught the other in a kiss that nearly made Zero breathless. Silently, _together_ , whispered between them and Zero happily let go.

Orgasm was bliss. His body was tingling and all the undulated pleasure lifted, leaving him to lag out as his CPU tried to catch up. He didn't know if he was crying out or not, but he did hear X cry out his name before he reached his own climax inside Zero.

When the last of the tremors and tingly sensation left, they both collapsed on the floor. The water had shut off mid climax from the designated amount of time being breached, leaving them to be stuck in fluids and coolant sweat. 

X breathed hard above Zero. The latter was no better himself, hips bucking up in leftovers and twitching. X sat up when he heard a disgruntled sound from the man below him. As he slowly pulled out and sat back, he noticed how Zero's eyes had a distant look, on his side and a mix of purple and opaque pearl seeping out from where X previously was buried in. He felt himself twitch, but knew they would both need time to recover. 

* * *

After another hour and a quick (real) wash off, the two found themselves in X's room, out of armor and down to their mesh skin suits and laying in the recharge pod. They were on their side facing each other, and simply breathing in the same proximity. 

"Sorry...I got a bit carried away..." X said softly, being held in Zero's arms and tracing the faux muscles on the blond's chest. The Warrior simply shook his head and kissed X's forehead. And massaged his scalp. "I enjoyed it. Despite it being my first time."

X chuckled breathlessly at that and replied "Mine too." The two then stayed there, enjoying each other's company and warmth. 

"Hey, Zero?"

"Hm?"

"I really do love you. I'm glad I could experience that with you, truly." X said softly as he leaned up and put a chaste kiss on Zero's lips. He kissed back and smiled.

"I love you too, X. Maybe next time we do this, we'll be better prepared."

X laughed and Zero followed before the lull of sleep got them and pulled them into a world of dreams and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna put armour, not armor. but i cant and i sad ;-;
> 
> And how do write smut


End file.
